


年間契約 11

by yunhanluming



Series: 年間契約 [5]
Category: Arashi (Band), J禁
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年間契約 11

二宫连包都没顾上拿就跌跌撞撞下楼钻进上车点的出租里，他真的就因为相叶的命令跪在椅子上射了出来，现在那滩白色的浊液还留在上面没人清理，不知道过于明显的痕迹和锁了门也关不住的信息素会不会被人发现。  
相叶哄着他回家，二宫也知道办公室不是什么安全的地方，万一被人撞破他和相叶都要被人耻笑一辈子，立刻言听计从地答应着穿上衣服闷头跑出办公室，逃进电梯一路坐到底。  
沿途撒了一路浓郁的信息素，他完全顾不上旁人投来的目光，上了车就报出地址，在后座上努力把自己缩成小小的一团。司机是个beta，对普通浓度的信息素不太敏感的嗅觉被车厢内无法忽视的可可味吓了一跳，哆哆嗦嗦地回头看着后座上皱着眉头似乎连呼吸都困难的Omega。  
“需要…需要送您去医院吗？”  
“不用……去我报的地址就行……”  
司机这才还魂一样点了两下头，他在这家游戏公司楼下接单已经有些年头了，急匆匆跑出来去见客户的司空见惯，还是第一次见到高级写字楼里冲出一个疑似发情的Omega。车厢不是密闭空间，他一刻也不敢耽搁地穿梭在车流中，觉得就跟抱着一盆长势喜人的猫薄荷试图毫发无损地穿过猫群一样心惊肉跳。虽然是法治国家，但后面坐着的男性Omega用唇红齿白来形容也不为过，何况还肆无忌惮地散播着自己诱人的信息素，再法治也属于极危群体。出于好心他没有拒载，心里却是揣了颗炸弹一样的慌。沿途被几辆车别了好几次，他连看都不敢看驾驶座上坐的是什么人。面前一个绿灯在跳，司机下意识一脚油门直接冲了过去，二宫脑子浑得根本不知道安全带是什么，直接被甩到前座上，本来就不怎么清醒的神智更加模糊，哆哆嗦嗦地点开视频，对着屏幕上相叶的脸立刻委屈起来，粉色的鼻头抽了两下黏糊糊地撒娇。  
“呜……叔叔……”  
“先回家再说。”  
相叶把手机放在支架上，恰好能在他驾车的时候拍到上半身，二宫只能看到他故作镇静的一张脸，还有被高级西装包裹得曲线毕露的倒三角身材，他努力地睁着水雾迷离的眼睛，依然只能滤镜深重地透过西装衬衫看到相叶雅纪紧实的裸体，无异于往情欲上火上浇油。相较之下相叶冷静得像是要坐化成仙，一心盯着路况，只在红灯的时候分出两眼给屏幕。  
当然，二宫会这么认为，只是因为镜头拍不到相叶胯间顶起来的那一大块。

司机是个不折不扣的老好人，非但没趁机对手软脚软的二宫图谋不轨，还跟Omega保护协会成员一样好心地把他一路送上楼，直到听着里面落了锁才放下心，一身轻松地下楼回到自己车里。还没等助人为乐的高兴劲儿过去，司机看着计价器上的数字才意识到一件事——他没收钱。  
这个境况他也不可能再上去问人家要钱，看来他的Alpha朋友们说得没错，Omega都是吃钱的妖怪，司机流下两行热泪。

“你发情了吗？”相叶问道。屏幕上是一片乱晃的景象，隐约能分辨出是自己家，镜头不断变换着向卧室推进，偶尔能看见地上散落的衣物。  
“没有……还没有……”二宫一边脱一边跌跌撞撞地往房间走。他的发情期就在这阵子，也不怪相叶会问，但他尚且分得清生理上的发情和自发想要做爱的区别，摇着头否认了，赤身裸体地摔进被窝里，脸埋进相叶的枕头里左蹭右蹭地嗅上面残留的味道，闻够了才重新把手机举到边上放着，用被子把自己裹了一圈难耐地夹着腿蹭动。  
“没发情你就骚。”相叶回了酒店，取下耳机打开公放，二宫的喘息顿时充满了整个房间。他故意压低声音，句末哼了一声，倒了杯水端着一副禁欲的姿态斜睨着镜头。他扯了扯领带放松，二宫只是看到他这种小动作就觉得下面又湿了几分，咬着下唇不堪大用地反驳。  
“明明……叔叔明明喜欢……喜欢小和这样的……”二宫盯着他裸露在外的脖颈和手，声音越说越轻，他把舔湿的手指放在胸口，学着相叶前戏时候喜欢做的那样绕着乳晕打圈。其实他已经湿得大腿根内侧都沾了淫液，只想现在就插进去止住体内的瘙痒，但看到相叶的脸他的性幻想对象就有了几分实感，只想学着对方一贯的行为，想象着是在和他做爱。  
“唔……是很喜欢。”相叶慢条斯理地脱着衣服手表，领带，外套，衬衫，皮带，西裤，内裤。脱得精光偏偏故意把镜头卡在胯部以上，二宫只能对着他的腹肌吞口水，逐渐加重手上的动作。相叶嘴角噙着笑，诚实地肯定了二宫的抱怨。双眼只剩眼黑，眼尾几道纹路，活脱脱一副狐狸相：“所以要做吗？现在。”  
“要……”二宫喘得更急，恨不得钻进屏幕里现在就到相叶床上去张开腿，他凑到屏幕前，半张着嘴吐出一小截粉色的舌头：“可是……可是叔叔又不在……”  
“没关系。”相叶后撑在床上，喉结跟着说话的动作上下耸动，只是这样二宫都觉得他的信息素味道穿透屏幕跟着电波散出来了。  
“只要小和从现在开始按照我说的话做就可以。”  
二宫还不太明白他的意思，只是一如既往乖顺地按照他的话去做，在相叶的指令下把自己从层层叠叠的被子里揪出来，架好手机拉上厚重的深色窗帘，平躺在床上放松身体。  
他做好准备之后对面寂静了一阵，相叶让他尽力放松，但是这对他来说几乎是个不可能完成的任务。下身的湿意只会随着对面的呼吸越来越重，他控制不住自己幻想的画面逐渐往糟糕的方向发展，想相叶每个夜晚洗完澡之后身上挂着几颗水珠走出浴室的样子，他甚至能闻到空气中渐渐混进沐浴露和草木香混在一起的味道，然后相叶会用眼神询问他的意思，他没法拒绝Alpha的邀请，每次都会从被窝里爬出来蹭到他怀里，被相叶抱着接吻。  
接吻……  
二宫听到一阵粘腻的水声，混在轻微的电波杂音里，但这不妨碍他立时就想到相叶吻他的样子。从嘴唇碰着嘴唇的单纯亲吻开始，慢慢引导着年轻的Omega张开嘴，诱惑却不自知地伸出舌头请求更多触碰，往往这时候他就酥了，一边无意识地呻吟着一边吞咽相叶带着信息素的唾液。他跟着手机里传出的声音慢慢伸出舌头，在空气里探寻着给他抚慰的对象，一切都被相叶雅纪清清楚楚看在眼里。  
“小和已经自己把衣服脱掉了，很乖。我看到小和的耳朵变红了，好可爱，在害羞吗？”相叶在前戏的时候总是话很多，在只能依靠语言来交流的phone sex更是变本加厉。他会这样也是出于松本的建议和二宫每次听到时候的反馈。小东西受过伤，因此听到相叶夸奖他，赞美他，还有直白地表达爱意的时候格外愉悦情动。  
“有一点点……”二宫难耐地扭动着，他浑身都在发痒，急切地需要抚摸和亲吻，但是相叶没有发出这样的指令，他不敢轻举妄动。  
“小和的乳首挺起来了，房间里是不是有点冷？”相叶顿了顿，看着他小心翼翼自以为不着痕迹地把手挪到胸口：“没关系，我会抱着你的，然后从脖子开始舔下去，让小和跟我一样热起来。”  
“叔叔……在……在舔我……嗯……”二宫逐渐掌握到phone sex的关窍，懂得给相叶一些回应。  
“想要我舔哪里？”  
“乳首……”  
“听不清。”相叶停止了他色情的拟声。  
“呜……”二宫把手指塞进嘴里含湿，以便模拟舌头湿热的触感，他把两只手的食指都塞了进去，有些胡乱地搅动着，声音都被搅成一团黏糊糊的奶油：“想要叔叔舔小和的乳首……还想……还想要被摸下面……”  
“小和好贪心啊。”相叶的尾音拖长着，二宫听到他的呼吸更重了，随后他说：“但是我好喜欢，所以就按小和想要的做吧。”  
二宫仿佛得到了赦令，他侧过脸靠在相叶的枕头上，在他信息素的包裹中用力地自慰。  
通常他狠不下心对自己下重手，这通电话却好像把他的手通过电波连通了相叶的大脑，只能跟着相叶的指挥动作。他夹着自己的乳尖，用磨平的指甲掐着脆弱的肉团带起尖锐的快感，另一只手伸到两腿之间沾上早就泛滥的肠液，不费什么力气就进入了张合的肉穴里抽动。  
“小和。”他突然叫道，还带着一丝委屈：“我硬了，好难受。”  
“……我帮叔叔舔。”二宫红着脸，声音轻得连他自己都不太听得清。这基本快到了他说荤话的极限，他酝酿了好久才吐出这一句，不出意料地看到相叶因为惊讶而微微张开的菱形嘴，把放在胸口的手撤下来，食指插在身体里一点一点挪到离手机更近的位置。  
“叔叔的肉棒……唔……好烫……”二宫舔着自己的手指，就像他给相叶口交的时候一样——因为尺寸太大所以总是不能一开始就很好地吞进去。他并起三根手指，一个指尖一个指尖地舔过去，然后慢慢伸进嘴里，带着唾液搅出水声：“唔嗯……小和吞进去了……都是叔叔的……味道……”  
他半眯着眼睛，满脸意乱情迷。相叶听着他的声音，终于还是忍不住圈起自己勃起许久的性器上下套弄。顶端溢出的腺液比以往任何时候都要多，远隔的距离加深了他的思念，也加剧了他想到二宫时起的反映。  
人总是对得不到的东西更加迫切一些。  
“叔叔顶到里面了…咳……”二宫把自己堵得濒临窒息，嚅嗫着抽出手指，滴滴答答带出一大滩唾液，把他红肿的嘴唇沾得闪闪发亮。  
“可以结束了，接下来呢，接下来小和想让我怎么做？”相叶看得有些出神，忍不住加快了手里的动作，挺腰模拟性交时的动作辅助手淫。他隔着屏幕能看到二宫的脸，听到他软软的小尖嗓，但肉体上的接触是科技无法弥补的，他想念二宫和也低他一度的体温，想念他甜蜜又苦涩的可可味道，细腻得不像男人的皮肤……他承认自己是个天生的色情狂，他必须要跟自己的恋人呆在一起才行，亲眼看到他，亲耳听到他，用力地把他按在怀里，做爱的时候要从头到脚吻个遍，离得太远就会感到不安。  
不是只有二宫和也才是离开对方就会一团糟的那一个。  
“叔叔插进来、想要叔叔插进来……插进来干我……”二宫快要哭了，食髓知味的肉穴紧紧地咬着细细的肉穴乞求更多摩擦，肉体上的记忆深刻而细致，大脑里调动起来关于快感的记忆原本应该是他的春药，此刻却是刑具。他并起三根手指用力地进入自己，依然远远不及相叶情动时操干他时的快感。  
“小和里面好湿……又湿又热咬得好紧……你知道我有多喜欢这里吗？就跟我喜欢你一样。”相叶闭着眼睛，手上的速度已经到达了他能做到的最快，他不需要那块小小的屏幕来帮助他幻想，他只要反复地在心里念着那个让他思之如狂的名字，二宫鬓角挂着汗珠，眼尾因为他的操弄而泛红的样子就能浮现在眼前，似真似幻。他想翻身压上去，把那个比自己小一号的身体裹在怀里，捏着他柔软挺翘的臀瓣扒开，露出里面隐秘的入口然后齐根没入。小东西一定会因为强烈的快感哭着尖叫出来，没几下就会放弃挣扎软在他身下，跟着他操干的节奏不知廉耻的摇屁股，无意识地耷拉出一小节粉色的舌尖。这时候只要凑近一点就能听见他小声地反复着叔叔，声音颤巍巍地黏着快感冒出来，让相叶更加无法控制自己的本能，胯部和他的臀肉拍打出一片红痕。  
“叔叔用力……用、用力干我……”二宫不知道相叶也和他忍受着相同的煎熬，他不能满足于自己又短又肉的手指，不够坚硬也不够粗长，根本无法还原出相叶精准地顶上他敏感点时令人抛却理智的快感。他的手已经因为长时间的重复动作积起酸痛，然而情欲却不允许他停下，他挺起腰迎合自己的手指，把侧脸整个贴到手机上，不愿意放过一丝相叶发出的声音。  
不够，还是不够，身体像个吞噬快感的黑洞，高潮迟迟不到，他持续用力地操干着自己，深处的腔口因为持续的性爱而打开，却是他怎么也够不到的深度。他越是急迫地想要被彻底填满，无法触及的地方就越是瘙痒难忍，逼得他甩着头几乎是要把自己折断似地高高挺起腰弓。  
“标记我……标记我……射进来标记我……求求叔叔了……”他恳求道，精神和肉体的忍耐都到了极限，绷成一根随时都有可能断裂的细弦。  
“我会的。”相叶另一只手把玩着下面的囊袋，成滴的汗水顺着他的额角流到脖颈，在身上划出道道色情的水痕，他也不堪忍受，倏地收紧手上的力度挤压似地由上至下压迫自己的阴茎达到高潮，恍惚地道出真心：“我会标记你，让你永远都没办法离开我……”  
高潮来得毫无预兆，二宫不知是被什么东西突然戳中了点，哭叫着咬住自己的手指痉挛着，肉穴一张一合地从手指里汲取着不存在的液体，神智在高潮的瞬间破碎成粉。他瘫回床上享受着高潮的尾声，半张着嘴断断续续地轻声呻吟。

不知过了多久，本就昏暗的房间似乎又少了些光照，相叶先回过神来，把手心冰冷粘稠的精液贴近屏幕，二宫双目涣散地看着屏幕，下意识就要张开嘴清理他最喜欢的“牛奶”，刚挪动一分就被手臂的酸痛唤回现实。  
“我最晚还有三天就回国了，下飞机马上回来看你。”相叶的声音情欲未褪，本就带些沙质的嗓音更加低哑，二宫比起眼睛感受他的声音，眷恋地在枕头上蹭了蹭，又发出几声呜咽，仿佛还未从快感里抽身出来，窝在相叶怀里享受高潮的余韵。  
“叔叔有没有给小和带礼物？”小孩子讨压岁钱似的撒娇语气。  
“对不起，还没顾上买，你想要什么？”  
“嗯……什么都不要的话，叔叔可不可以早一点点回来。”二宫并起腿，黏糊糊的液体沾在腿间并不好受，只能又微微分开。每次都是相叶抱着他去清理的，惯得他养成了高潮过后就不想动弹的习惯，现在也并不打算改。他笑了笑，狡黠又灵动，像个精灵：“就把买礼物的时间，用来赶路。”  
“看来我要把买直升机的事列入日程了。”  
“诶——好浪费。”  
“那要怎么办？航空公司的飞机又不会因为我早到几十分钟就会早飞。”  
“叔叔不要出差不就好了。”  
相叶被他的无理取闹噎了一下，半真半假地扬眉道：“也不是不能考虑。”  
这下轮到二宫无言了，他嘟嘟囔囔地不知道说着些什么，打算下床洗澡，说着就要挂电话。  
“等等。”相叶看着他的手指逐渐靠近屏幕，突然开口。  
“嗯？”二宫弯腰对着镜头，距离过近只能映出一只睫毛根根分明的眼睛。  
相叶又说不出话了，他只是觉得暂时还不想挂，没什么具体的理由，挤了半天只好用老母亲式的嘱咐圆场：“……你照顾好自己，别生病。”  
“什么嘛……”  
“生病了我会心疼的。”相叶补充道，看着二宫不出意料开始躲闪的眼神更加得寸进尺：“我好爱你啊。”  
“我要挂电话了……！”二宫挡着摄像头虚张声势地喊。  
“挂吧，等我回家。”  
语毕电话那头果然没了声音，二宫挂断了视频通话，把电量告急的手机连上充电线，顶着一张汗涔涔的粉色脸蛋钻进浴室。  
他心中暖意翻涌，自诩能说会道的嘴只在夸奖他的爱人时会一个字也吐不出来。他找不出合适的词语来形容相叶雅纪的温柔，也说不清和他恋爱是一件多么幸福的事。  
他的爱人会为了爱他跨过山海而来，而他只需要等。


End file.
